Love Never Dies
by Samerys707
Summary: AU A surprise visitor creates a rift between Akihito and Asami, causing the couple unwanted problems.Will they be able to sort their differences or will this be the end for them?


**Hello! I'm sure many of you remember this fic. Anyways this is a repost. I'm going through my fics and will start rewriting the ones that were complete. I apologise to my readers...hopefully things will remain as they are. Unfortunately my laptop has died as in it doesn't work or will. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito took another sip of his drink, and sighed heavily. He sat at the bar, in club Sion; shoulders slumped, with an exhausted expression clear on his face. He closed his eyes, the music drowning his thoughts as he thought back, to the unexpected phone call from his mother.

_'Aki, my darling. I'm getting old every day, I never see you anymore. I just want my son. Please. I don't like your job Aki. You know chasing after leads; it will end one way or the other. Either you'll get killed or hurt. I don't want that to happen. You're my only son Akihito.'_

_'I miss you too Mother but, I don't want to move. I'm careful with my job; I've done it for so long. I like it here Mum. Please'_

_'Son, this is not up for argument. I am arriving tomorrow, and I expect your bags to be packed. I will not say it again.'_

_'But Mother...-'_

_'No, buts Aki. This conversation is over.'_

With an ache in his heart, and his mother's words of longing, he bit his tongue and agreed. Not for his sake, but his mother's. He was left with no choice, but to accept the inevitable. He was leaving whether he liked it or not. He downed his drink, ordering one after the other. He just wanted to relax and forget everything. His first and utmost problem, was informing Asami of his abrupt departure. _Oh that will go down wonderful._ The pervert would most likely lock him up, and refuse to let him out. His mother didn't know of his relationship, with the crime lord, and Akihito intended to keep it that way. Instead he would sacrifice his own happiness, resulting in fewer problems for Asami. _Or maybe I can just slip away unnoticed. _That way he wouldn't need to have an awkward conversation with Asami. The boy chuckled _as if that would happen._

The yakuza could read him like an open book. The thought of leaving Japan permanently, stabbed at his heart. Not only would he be leaving, but he'd be breaking his own heart in the process. Somehow after some time Asami, the cold-hearted bastard wormed his way inside his heart. The boy barely showed it, because he didn't want Asami to think he had fallen so hard. After all it would break him beyond repair, when the yakuza finally let him go, having had enough of him.

The rare emotions that slipped from Asami's cold mask were there only for Akihito, to see and cherish. The boy would indulge in the sudden softening touches from the crime lord, before his usual cold mask would take its place. The change in his emotions didn't happen often, but when they did, Akihito would yearn for more. Especially when the boy was getting punished or being severely told off. The cold look Asami would give, it pierced at his heart.

The way Asami stared at him, with those golden orbs, filled with lust and fiery passion. That annoying and possessive signature smirk, that Asami and only Asami can pull off. The important, dark and dangerous aura that warns people not to mess with Asami, or they would soon be swimming at the bottom of Tokyo bay. Everything that Akihito loves and hates about the yakuza. Everything that warned him to stay away but pulled him in nonetheless.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Asami sat at his desk, looking over important papers. A knock on the door sounded, gaining the crime lord's attention.

"Come in," Asami called, looking up at the door to see his bodyguard, Suoh.

"Asami -san" greeted his bodyguard.

The yakuza nodded his head, in return. "What is it, Suoh?" he asked, his face blank.

Suoh coughed suddenly nervous, and hesitant to speak "Sir, Takaba is here and he is very drunk."

Asami stood up and walked toward the window screen, to catch the sight of his kitten. It wasn't unusual for the boy to be here. But drunk, that was different. His eyes swept the crowd, until his eyes fell on a stumbling form in the centre.

The yakuza narrowed his eyes at the blond and lean figure who was trying to dance, but failing miserably. Akihito is an exceptional dancer, even Asami can't deny that. But the boy he was seeing now could not dance. In fact Asami, doubted he could even walk.

As he made to move away, he paused. Asami's eyes turned dark at the slimy perverted man, who wrapped his arms around his Akihito. The hands moved down Akihito's waste, pulling him flush towards the man. The boy tried and failed to get the man to back off. Asami clenched his fists, murder clear in his eyes as he gritted his teeth furiously. His eyes stayed fixed on Akihito as he uttered his next words.

"Get that bastard off Takaba!" growled Asami, his tone dark and full of warning.

The door shut a second later, as footsteps were heard running in the distance. Minutes later Asami smirked, watching Akihito struggle in Suoh's tight grip. The pervert was shown towards the exit, but not without the usual warning. A memorable beating, resulting in cuts and bruises. Nobody touched Asami's kitten and got away unscathed.

The door opened again and Suoh walked in with a wide-eyed Takaba. Asami gave a small nod, as Suoh put Akihito down. The boy wobbled slightly, touching his head, from the sudden rush of too much alcohol. The bodyguard walked out leaving the unruly lover's alone.

Akihito sniffed and glared at the yakuza, who simply smirked, loving the cute little pout on his lover's face.

"Bastard," greeted Akihito, stumbling forwards and into the arms of his lover.

Asami pulled the boy closer, claiming his lips in a bruising and possessive kiss. The boy moaned, enjoying the sensation. Only a little too late, his eyes slowly began to droop. The yakuza chuckled, lifting his kitten up, and made his way to the sofa. He laid the limp boy down, in the soft comfort of the furniture. Akihito unconsciously curled himself into a ball as sleep slowly claimed him.

The crime lord smiled, at the cute sleeping form of his lover. He pushed the blond strands of hair, from Akihito's eyes and placed a soft meaningful kiss on his head.

Akihito sniffed and whimpered in his sleep. An involuntary tear rolled down his cheek, as he jerked his face from side to side. He cried out suddenly, yelling his next words in anger "no, I don't wanna leave Asami."

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Asami blinked, slightly confused at what he just heard. He stared, waiting for Akihito to continue, but it seemed as though he hadn't even uttered a word. The boy was snoring, and sleeping heavily. The yakuza shook away his thoughts and sat behind his desk. He lit a cigarette, his eyes lingering on his lover, and the rise of his chest.

_'No, I don't wanna leave Asami.'_

If Akihito had said that, what did it mean? The yakuza couldn't shake the thought, that he was missing something. His eyes went back to Takaba. The sleeping face of his lover, turned from confused to anxious. It was Akihito that cried out, it showed on his face, yet it seemed as though he didn't. How did someone cry out, and then suddenly fall in a deep sleep? Yet most importantly where did Akihito think he was going! Was it just a subconscious feeling, or a wayward reaction? Unless, something was bothering the person. Maybe something was bugging Akihito, nagging at him. What was it?.

Asami stared at his lover's face, trying to comprehend the truth in the words, which had subconsciously slipped through his lover's mouth. His hand reaches for his phone, an automatic response, and repetitive action, caused mostly by his wild cat.

"Where was Takaba this morning?" Asami asked, speaking into his phone.

There was a slight pause "Asami-san! Takaba when to work, until 3.00. He then when to the park, for an hour and came here, to club Sion.

Asami stood up, and walked to the min-bar. He picked up a glass, and poured some whisky. He held the glass to his lips, and paused asking another question. Something that he hoped would not be true.

"Did he withdraw any money, from his account?" Asami wondered, his voice cold and serious.

There was silence on the other end and Asami tapped his fingers in frustration. He didn't need to hear, what he already knew. Instead his hand tightened around the glass as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"How much?"

Silence

"How much, Kirishima?" Asami snapped, his voice full of rage.

Kirishima winced at the tone of voice. He cleared his throat, unsure of how to deal the deadly blow. _Ouch!_ His boss was going to be one angry bastard!

"100,000 yen!" replied his bodyguard wincing, as the phone went dead.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Asami downed his drink, and snapped his phone shut, with a deadly click. He didn't need to hear anymore, the evidence was all there. Akihito's little outburst, the money, drowning his pathetic sorrows. That little brat! His kitten planned on leaving him, but not before stealing from him too!.

He grabbed the whisky bottle, pouring drink after drink. Who did Akihito think he was? What made him think he could just run away? The boy belonged to him, hadn't he made that clear, by now?.

The amount of drink reached the yakuza's head, and his need for answers, warranted his next actions. Asami walked towards his kitten, kneeling before him. He raised his hand and started to slap his face, trying to arouse him.

"Wake up, Akihito!" Asami called, his voice cold and unrelenting.

The boy moaned in his sleepy state as he shuffled further into the comforting sofa.

"Mhhm, what?" Akihito mumbled through a tired yawn.

Asami stood up, his patience running amok. He needed to know the truth, from the little brat that wormed his way into his dark and dangerous life. The boy would tell him, or there would be hell to pay.

He walked to his desk, seating himself comfortably. He lit a cigarette waiting for his kitten, who was now coming to his senses. The boy opened his eyes and blinked slightly dazed and confused. He groaned and sat up, one hand rested on his head. The effects of alcohol draining his energy, and his state of mind.

Akihito rested his head at the back of the sofa, his eyes lingering on his lover's face. He stared at his lover, with an unreadable expression. Asami looked beyond furious and his eyes were undeniably blazing with anger. Shit! He remembered Asami, devouring him into a breath taking kiss, not that long ago. And in his distressed state, he had fallen asleep in his lover's arms. _How much damage can I do, if I was sleeping?_ He thought extremely confused.

_Uh what did I do?_

"Asami!" the boy called, wincing at the tone of his own voice.

Asami narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint glistening from those golden orbs. His hands clenched and his jaw set, in an angel Akihito only knew too well.

_Rage_

He exhaled the smoke from his cigarette as he spoke his next words "is there something you want to tell me?" the yakuza asked, his eyes locked with his lover's.

Akihito froze, refusing to blink, knowing too well, that as soon as he did, he would wish he was in hell. He cursed, knowing that he was never too good at keeping secrets. And that the look his lover was sending him, showed exactly that. He refused to give into those eyes and with a deep breath, he spoke his daring words.

"No!" a pause "nothing, I want to tell you!" replied Akihito, his eyes burning with defiance.

Asami stubbed his cigarette, crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. He watched as Akihito never left his gaze, but he also saw the little flicker of fear cross those hazel eyes. He watched the fast rise of his lover's chest, which only happened when he was scared or frightened. His eyes gave everything away; the brat was definitely hiding something.

_So I was right, you are planning, on leaving me _fumed Asabi, his rare emotions running wild.

_'No... Nothing, I want to tell you' _

These words stabbed at his cold heart, with nothing but ignorance and defiance. Akihito didn't have any time to blink, before Asami was at him, his finger's curled around his throat.

_No... Nothing, I want to tell you _echoed through his mind as he growled at his lover.

Akihito gasped, his heart beating at an alarming rate. He coughed and rasped trying to pry those murdering fingers from his throat. The yakuza smirked cruelly and grasped Akihito's hands together, with his own large, left hand.

"Are you sure Akihito?" Asami warned, his grip tightening on his lover's throat, eyes blazing with a predatory gaze.

"Please," croaked Akihito, begging for his life, as tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Akihito couldn't stop his tears as Asami held his gaze, his golden orbs blazing with pure anger. He felt his eyes go heavy, and his head fall back just as the grip around his throat loosened. The boy coughed, touching his neck as he fell back onto the sofa. He glared at the golden orbs; his lover guarded him with a very pained emotion Akihito very rarely saw.

_Guilt_

He panted heavily, trying to control his laboured breathing, which only led to a coughing fit. Asami's cold mask fell, if only for a second as he reached for the trembling boy. The yakuza stepped back, with a pained expression watching how Akihito flinched from his touch. The golden orbs filled with guilt, suddenly sparkled with rage. In one swoop Asami, claimed his mouth in a forceful and possessive kiss, putting all his emotions into that one kiss. Akihito struggled in the tight grip and pushed the yakuza back, pounding on his chest.

"NO! Don't t-touch m-me!" Akihito cried, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt.

Asami sighed, moving towards the mini bar, the second time for the night. He picked his glass from the desk and poured a whisky. He put the glass to his lips, taking a large gulp, swallowing the burn in his throat.

_What have I done?_ He thought clenching his fists, his eyes locked on the frightened, trembling form of his lover.

Akihito stood up, each step felt heavily as his vision swirled and he found himself falling. He closed his eyes welcoming the darkness, only it never came. He blinked, opening his eyes as they fell on the worried expression of his lover.

"Fuck off, bastard!" Akihito growled, squirming from his grip.

Asami clenched his teeth, feeling a cold stab at his heart. He ignored his lover who was guarding him with fear and hatred.

"Akihito...," Asami murmured, his expression, slightly pained.

Akihito stopped fighting and stilled in his grip, as he was pulled up and laid on the sofa. His eyes never left Asabi, who settled himself on the sofa, next to him. He lit a cigarette, exhaling the smoke, relishing it as a breath of fresh air.

"I want the truth Akihito!" Asami informed, his face blank and expressionless.

Akihito glared at his lover, and scoffed. "You want the truth. Huh! I'll give you the truth. I. Hate. You. Is that truth enough for you," growled the boy, his eyes blazing with fury.

Asami gritted his teeth, his heart suddenly feeling heavily. He couldn't show the boy, how much his words hurt him. For heavens sake he's a yakuza. He's not supposed to feel like this. After all he is a cold-hearted bastard. Yet somehow when it came to Akihito, things differentiated. His heart clenched painfully, thinking back to his harsh treatment of his lover. But he just wanted the truth.

A number of emotions flickered through the yakuza's face, but his emotionless mask remained. "Is that why you plan on leaving?" Asami asked, off handily.

The yakuza watched intently, as Akihito's eyes widened in disbelief. As if he would never have found out. Asami chuckled at the thought of Akihito hiding something from him. He could read him like a book, and always knew when the boy was lying.

Akihito frowned, feeling sad and slightly pained "can you b-blame me?" he stuttered, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Asami frowned at the vulnerable state of his broken lover. He reached for Akihito's hand, slightly surprised when the boy let him. He held his hand and pulled it toward his lips. He brushed his lips, across the boy's knuckles, kissing them softly. Akihito blinked slightly confused by the sudden gentle touches, as he was engulfed into a hug.

The yakuza caressed his neck, where he regrettably laid his murdering hands. He felt the boy tense in his hold, until his breathing calmed and he settled down.

"You hurt me asshole. But I don't r-really hate y-you," Akihito mumbled tiredly.

Asami smiled, though it didn't really reach his eyes "that was not my intention, Akihito. But you lied to my face, when I gave you the chance of being honest."

The yakuza cupped Akihito's chin, his finger's trailing over his jaw as his eyes filled with lust.

"Akihito your mine, I won't let you go. What makes you think, you can leave me?" Asami asked, his voice low and possessive.

Akihito grimaced, eyes red and puffy "my Mother?" he replied sleepily.

_Mother huh! Oh we'll see about that_ thought Asami, feeling exceptionally challenged.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Asami sat on the bed, next to his sleeping kitten. Soon after Akihito fell asleep, he ordered the limo to be brought around as he laid his sleeping kitten inside. The boy stayed asleep through all the movement, even as they entered the penthouse. Asami stayed awake if his kitten decided to run, given the opportunity. The yakuza sat, inhaling the cigarette smoke as he thought of a plan to keep Akihito at his side.

The yakuza had mercifully stopped Feilong, Mikhail Arbatov, even wayward gangsters but this was Akihito's mother, the woman who brought his kitten into this world. For which he was very grateful. Still how does one go against that?

Yet the more he thought of Akihito leaving him, his possessive nature took control. He moved away from his sleeping kitten and made his way to his office. He sat at his desk and picked Akihito's file out. He flicked through the pages as his eyes settled on information about Akihito's mother.

_Takaba Misumi_

She was now residing in China, living alone, as her husband passed away four years before. Which meant Akihito lost his father, before he met Asami.

With a deep sigh, Asami yawned tiredly, suddenly desperate to feel Akihito's warmth, next to him. He stood up, locking away the papers and made his way back to the bedroom. He slipped off his clothes, leaving his vest and boxers on as he slid under the covers. Akihito stirred in his sleep as Asami wrapped his arms around him protectively. His thoughts of Akihito's endearing departure, floated in the abyss, as Asami fell in a deep sleep.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Akihito groaned, as he stirred, fluttering his heavy eyes open. _Damn!_ He had one hell of a hangover. He felt warm and comfortable, but a headache nonetheless. The boy glanced at his side, his eyes widening at the sleeping form of his lover. He blinked slightly confused, not sure how he got himself in Asami's bed.

But of course the yakuza must have put him there. Yet his ass and back wasn't in pain, so they obviously didn't have sex. Still he did feel sick, and slightly drowsy. Akihito slowly removed himself from Asami's possessive grip, and sat up on the bed. He touched his head; seconds ticking by as the recent events came flooding back.

_The unexpected phone call from my mother, who demands I be packed and ready to leave. Then going to club Sion, getting drunk and drowning my sorrows, in which I was harassed by perverts all night. But of course, then I fell asleep in Asami's arms. I woke up to an angry and furious Asami, who demanded answers as if he knew he I was hiding something. Shit! _

_And t-then Asami tried to k-kill me. T-that bastard. Oh h-hell n-no._

Akihito snapped his head, his eyes blazing with anger. He ignored his pounding head and the sick feeling twisting in his stomach, as he launched at Asami, his own body covering his lover's as he hovered on top.

Asami groaned, suddenly not tired anymore, and very wide awake. Not feeling his lover next to him, he opened his eyes and blinked suddenly confused. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his gaze fell on the angry kitten, who was more than ready to pounce.

"Akihito..." Asami warned, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Akihito blinked away the tears forming in his eyes, as he flipped at his soon to be ex-lover.

"You bastard! You fucking tried to kill me!" Akihito screamed, eyes blazing with rage.

Asami sighed, but didn't hold back his own anger as he spoke "you should have told me the truth Akihito! What did you think would happen? Huh! That I would let you leave, taking my money with you," growled Asami as he pushed Akihito onto the bed, rolling over as he loomed over his kitten.

Akihito's expression changed to a pained and hurt one. He turned his face away from Asami as he spoke.

"I am not stupid enough to take your money. Maybe you should get your facts straight before lashing out. As for leaving you, it was not my choice. My mother is everything, if not adamant and persistent. Yet I would have fought her, if only for you," Akihito explained, as his heart beat erratically.

Asami's gaze softened, his eyes filled with a turbulent emotion as he leaned down to kiss his Kitten. But Akihito was not finished. Akihito's eyes filled with a dark expression as he placed his finger against Asami's lips, making him pause slightly angry.

"You trying to kill me, changes everything I thought I knew about you. It just shows you are anything but worse, than the likes of Feilong and Mikhail Arbatov," Akihito spat as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Asami eye's widened as he was compared to the likes of his enemies. His whole façade crumbled as these words pierced his heart like a sharp knife. He rolled off Akihito, and stalked out of the room, as Akihito watched on slightly shocked and regretful.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Akihito closed his eyes as the tears fell. He crawled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. With a heavy sigh he looked through the cabinet, for a pill, to soothe his headache. He poured some water, taking the tablet into his mouth as it washed down into his system.

He held onto the sink as his hand connected with the mirror. Why? Why did I have to fall for him? _That damn bastard!_ Always toying with my emotions. The glass from the mirror shattered to the floor as blood pooled from his knuckles. But Akihito found he didn't care.

With a shaky breath he pulled the handle, grabbing a towel on his way out. He wrapped the towel around his bleeding hand, and made his way to the bedroom door. He opened the door and peeked outside, surprised at the eerie silence and no sound from Asami, he walked out. His hand reached for the door handle as he pulled it open and walked out.

_He didn't stop me_ he growled as he walked out of the penthouse. _Neither did they _he thought as he passed the bodyguards who barely glanced in his direction.

If he really cared, he would have fought. _Doesn't really surprise me_ thought Akihito. After all he's probably fucking another toy just as I'm walking. Somehow this particular notion pissed the boy off, more that he would care to admit. Could it be, I'm jealous? _NO!_ Screamed his mind. As if, I'd be jealous of a murdering yakuza.

Who cares? I'm leaving and he certainly doesn't give a damn. Especially if he's so good at trying to kill the people he_ loves_. No! Pft. As if. Asami love. _Ha ha_ mocked Akihito. He's not capable of love. Yet had his eyes betrayed him. When he compared him to Feilong, the yakuza looked so, so _heartbroken. _No way.

Akihito shook his head; it didn't matter, because it was too late. His mother was arriving soon. _Shit._ He quickly ran to his apartment and walked up the stairs. As he reached for the handle, he had a weird feeling something wasn't right. He clenched his hands and wince at the pain from his bleeding knuckles. He wrapped the towel tighter around his hand, as his knuckles bled from the sudden clenching of fists.

With his uninjured hand he pulled the handle and walked inside. As he stepped into the living room he froze, absolutely shocked. Asami was sat, on the arm-chair, across from his M-mother. _What?_

Asami turned to face him, his eyes filled with a pained and tense expression. Misumi smiled at her son, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Hello, son!" Misumi said, as she smiled, her gaze flickering between Asami and Akihito.

**__****~o0o0o0o~**  


Akihito froze, gawking at his mother with shock and annoyance. Could she not wait? Did she have to barge in? And what the HELL is Asami doing here?

The boy ground his teeth irately as he spoke "Mother! What are you doing here?" Akihito said, his voice laced with irritation and annoyance.

Misumi stood up, and strolled towards her son. A genuine smile dignified her lips as she embraced her son, just like a loving parent.

"Akihito, honey! I missed you," Misumi cried as she held onto her son, tightly.

Akihito sensed a tear roll down his cheek as he felt his mother's warmth and love. His eyes fell on Asami, who seized his gaze with fondness. Asami felt his chest tighten, his own selfish thoughts drowning Misumi's need for her precious son.

The yakuza narrowed his eyes at the sight of the blood coloured towel. He growled low in his throat as he slowly marched towards the pair. He yanked Akihito forwards, away from Misumi, who blinked looking confused.

"Hey!" Akihito protested in a panic.

"What did you do to your hand?" Asami probed, his eyes blazing with anger.

Misumi glanced at her son's hand, and frowned at the sight of blood. Her son tried and failed to hide his hand behind his back. In a flash Asami gripped Akihito's wrist, as he inspected the sight with intensity.

The yakuza unwrapped the towel, causing Akihito to wince as the fabric pulled at his skin. Asami frowned at the sight of broken skin and the blood which was still evident, before he glared at his lover.

"What did you do?" Asami snarled.

Akihito glared at his lover as he tried to yank his hand away. The yakuza only gripped tighter until he gave in.

"OW!" Akihito yelped.

Misumi narrowed her eyes at the sight before her. Akihito had interrupted her, when she was about to question the man before her. When Misumi arrived, she had looked around her son's apartment. It wasn't long until there was a knock on the door. A man in a suit walked inside, without as much as a word.

"Let. My. Son. Go" Misumi accented as she grabbed hold of Akihito's hand.

Asami glared at Misumi "no!" he growled as Akihito's eyes widened. He felt panic rise in his chest as he finally understood the double meaning behind that one word.

Akihito's heart beat at an alarming rate, his whole body covered in sweat as he looked at Asami. The yakuza only glared at him. Asami dragged a protesting Akihito towards the bathroom. He opened the door, dragged his kitten in and then slammed the door shut in front of a furious Misumi.

Asami never let his hand go as he opened the tap and grabbed another towel. The earlier bloody towel fell to the floor. The yakuza wet a fresh towel with warm water as he gently wiped at the blood, still seeping from Akihito's knuckles.

The yakuza wiped at Akihito's knuckles, until there was no more blood. He could feel Akihito's eyes bore through him, yet he found he did not care. The sooner Akihito saw the truth the better he would feel. Except when he realises the truth it will be too late. Asami never did care for anyone, until now. He had never cleaned somebody's wounds up, never mind who they were; lovers, family or acquaintances.

Akihito frowned as Asami continued to ignore him. He wanted to know what was going inside his lovers head. Why he was here? What did he want? He couldn't take the silence anymore as he reached for Asami's face.

"A-Asami," Akihito whispered.

Asami sighed "don't say anything!"

"Why?" the boy cried.

Asami frowned at the sight of his kitten. The boy was in tears, but what did he want. Apparently he wasn't worth the effort. So what exactly did Akihito WANT from him?.

"Why would YOU want to say anything? You hate me Akihito! You made that very clear, didn't you? Tell me Akihito would Feilong or Mikhail do this. Would they take care of your wounds? Would they the people who you so lovingly compare me to, come and save you, while injured? Huh?" Asami quizzed with a serious face.

Akihito stared in idle shock, his eyes filled with tears again. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Asami. The yakuza leaned in, his lips locked with Akihito's as he kissed his lover vigorously.

Asami pulled back and wiped Akihito's tears away. The boy looked up, blinking in confusion.

"A-Asami" Akihito stammered.

Asami kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek "I apologise for trying to take your life. I did not intend for that to happen, but I have shown you a side to me, that no-one else sees. And to know you would use that to your advantage, betraying me, it made me angry. To know after everything I have done for you Akihito, YOU wouldn't even blink twice when betraying me. You have given me something I won't forget, but now it's time to move on" the yakuza whispered as he walked out.

Akihito gasped; as he tried to even out his breathing "A-Asami" sobbed the boy as he panted trying to catch his breath.

Misumi ran inside in panic. The man in the suit had left, giving her a cold look. She couldn't fathom why, it wasn't as if she did something.

"Akihito!" Misumi yelled in panic.

She stilled in shock, as she stared at her son, who was lying on the bathroom, in a heap of mess. His eyes were red and puffy as silent tears streamed down his face.

Misumi kneeled down next to her son. She pulled him into a tight hug, but he pulled back in anger.

"It's your entire fault! Why couldn't you leave well alone? Just because you suddenly feel lonely, I have to as well? It's not fair!" Akihito screamed.

Misumi frowned as she narrowed her eyes "who was that man? What did he do, Akihito?" roared his mother.

Akihito sniffed as he spoke "that man was my lover, and he loved me!"

The boy stumbled to a standstill "And his name is Asami Ryuichi. Not that it matters anymore. "

Misumi stared dumbstruck, her eyes widened as they filled with blazing fury.

"A-Asami R-Ryuichi. The yakuza!" Misumi exclaimed, slightly shocked but nonetheless furious.

"Are you crazy? Of all the things Aki. What were you thinking?" his mother yelled as her son paced up and down.

Akihito blinked the tears away "it doesn't matter. Give me a few minutes to pack, and then we'll leave" the boy said, walking past his mother.

Misumi frowned, feeling guilt pierce at her heart. All she wanted was her son to be happy. She glared at Akihito with his shoulders slumped and head low, clearly crying defeat. But Akihito looked so broken, like his heart had just been shattered in small pieces. Her gaze softened as she finally saw the truth.

"You love him, don't you?" Misumi probed as Akihito froze.

"L-love him! No!" Akihito denied in protest.

Misumi sighed "yes you do, Akihito. I can see it in your eyes, and before he left I saw something in his eyes"

Akihito's eyes widened "W-what?" he stuttered in disbelief.

Misumi smiled "he loves you too. I doubt he would admit it! What with him being a yakuza!" laughed his mother mockingly.

Akihito frowned "what do I do?"

Misumi cleared her throat, her face suddenly serious "Nothing! You move on. He left you so it's his loss."

"Come. I'll help you pack" Misumi said as she helped Akihito towards his room.

**__****~o0o0o0o~**  


Asami sat in the limo as Kirishima drove him to the penthouse. A cigarette hung from his lips as he exhaled the smoke. He felt his heart clench painfully, but he didn't care. Asami _never_ did regrets! Yet somehow it was leading down that road. All for an ungrateful brat!

He growled low in his throat wondering how his kitten…_No wait_ thought the yakuza. Akihito wasn't HIS kitten, because his little lover apparently didn't WANT him anymore. Still Asami found his thoughts wander around Akihito's bleeding knuckles. If someone had hurt his kitten he would track the bastard down, and torture him to no end. Still the mystery remained. How DID Akihito hurt his knuckles? He wondered as he still had no answer, because Akihito had refused to tell him. Asami chuckled; the boy was incredibly stubborn, when he wanted to be. That included when he tried to hide things. So what else was Akihito hiding?

The yakuza leaned back into the leather seat; he closed his eyes resting them for a little while. Seconds later Asami glared daggers at the small device bleeping to life. He frowned at his phone, which interrupted his moment of peace. With a heavy sigh Asami gripped the phone, and held it to his ear.

"Asami speaking," the yakuza spoke through the phone.

"Asami-sama. It's Kuba," greeted a voice.

The yakuza knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He very rarely received phone calls from his accountants at the bank.

"Executive Kuba," Asami-sama answered in return.

"Asami-sama. I have some news about an incident," Kuba said feeling very nervous.

Asami frowned "go on,"

Kuba cleared his throat "Not long ago, when I went through your joint account with Akihito. I realised there have been attempts to hack into your account,"

"And?" Asami urged, his voice cold and dangerous.

The executive frowned, his heart beating incredibly fast 'I'm so dead' he thought. Asami IS going to KILL me.

"I had some concerns about your account. From further investigation, it is clear that your account was hacked into, and some money has been pilfered," finished Kuba.

"WHAT?" Asami fumed, as he clenched his fists full of rage.

The yakuza's frown deepens as realisation suddenly hits him, square in the face. Somehow the dots joined together and a picture formed. _Akihito. Someone TRIED to set Akihito up. _Or was planning against him_. But who? _The yakuza had a list of enemies, which was incredibly endless.

"100,000 yen! Is this the amount of money missing?" Asami asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes!" replied Kuba, nervously.

Asami's eyes filled with anger and rage as he spoke "I want the culprit found. Do. You. Understand?" The yakuza accented each word, which held a deeper meaning.

"Yes, Asami-sama" Kuba replied quickly, as Asami hung up.

Asami pocketed his phone as he lit another cigarette up. He frowned thinking maybe he had been too harsh to let Akihito go, especially after everything the boy has been through. If it turned out that his kitten had NOT betrayed him, then Asami would claim him back, but this time he would not let him go. Even Akihito's mother was NOT going to stop him that was a promise.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Akihito packed his clothes, in a pace considered from fast to downright slow. He paused in the middle of closing his cupboard door, when something caught his eye. A shirt. _His_ shirt. Asami's scent and smell. He let his fingers roam around the white shirt, that his lover often wore, in which Akihito loved ripping off his tight muscled chest.

Akihito sniffed the shirt, the scent making him light-headed. He folded the shirt and put it in his suitcase. It wasn't like Asami was coming back anytime soon. Just a small souvenir to remind him of what he was leaving behind.

The boy sat on his bed, the silence was unnerving. He felt himself drift off to space as thoughts surrounded him.

_I have shown you a side to me, that no-one else sees._

That little statement was true, even Akihito couldn't deny that. Asami had shown Akihito the soft and vulnerable side of him. In reality Asami's enemies would use that as a moment of weakness, to challenge and plot against him. The gentle caresses, the worry and concern, the soft kisses. Only Akihito saw that side of Asami, not even his friends or close acquaintances got that far.

_To know after everything I have done for you Akihito, YOU wouldn't even blink twice when betraying me. _

Akihito gasped the hurt in those words, piercing his heart. But soon the hurt subsided with a stronger emotion. _Anger._ The boy couldn't grasp why Asami would think so little of him. Betraying Asami! What the hell? When did I betray him? I wouldn't blink twice, not when I would end up dead. How many times have I kept his illegal business from the damned press? Arg! Too many!

I didn't betray the bastard. No wonder he's given up on me. _He thinks I betrayed him_ fumed Akihito. He stood up his eyes wide with realisation, no wonder he tried to kill me. He was angry that I crossed him.

Oh shit!

_That I would let you leave, taking my money with you._

Oh my god. But I didn't take his money. I would never touch his money! But why would he think...? He thinks I was using him. But I-I...wouldn't do that. I l-lo...oh my god. Akihito froze, his heart beating erratically as he finally began to grasp what he was feeling. Love. _I've fallen for him and he thinks I betrayed him _breathed Akihito as it finally dawned on him. He closed his eyes, now understanding what he was feeling inside. He was in love with Asami. But did the yakuza love him?

Damn It!_ NO! _

Akihito paced up and down in anger and rage. _I can't leave, letting him believe that I betrayed him._ It's hurts too much, to know he thinks so low of me. That fucking bastard. I've got to see him. _Explain that I-I didn't betray him_ thought Akihito.

Akihito stopped pacing when his mother called for him. With a heavy sigh he trudged to the living room.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Misumi left Akihito to back his essentials as she went through Akihito's phone. She smirked when she saw the yakuza's number, under the name of pervert Asami. She raised her eye-brows at the title pervert, until she realised she didn't REALLY want to know. Quickly she copied it into her phone and pressed dial.

"Akihito?" answered the yakuza.

"No. It's Misumi, Akihito's mother" Misumi informed.

"What do you want?," Asami growled through the phone.

"I want to talk. Is there somewhere we can meet?" asked Misumi.

Asami sighed heavily "fine! Meet me at club Sion ASAP" snapped the yakuza as he hung up.

Misumi smirked to herself as she called for Akihito.

"Yes mum!," Akihito grumbled.

Misumi sighed at the state of her son. The boy was absolutely love-struck, and it was painfully obvious. Somehow it pained her to see Akihito like this, but she still knew that what she was doing was actually virtuous.

She didn't want her son to get hurt or die in the process. And the possibilities suddenly upped quite a bit. His lifeline for being a photographer had decreased quite a bit. But being the lover of Asami Ryuichi was like signing a death warrant. And Misumi did NOT want that for her one and only son.

"I'm going to sort the arrangements from my hotel room. I want you to stay here until I come get you. Okay son?" Misumi informed.

Akihito nodded; his mother walked toward him and hugged him tightly. She smiled slightly before walking out of the flat.

Akihito smirked as he ran into his room, grabbed a jacket and slipped it on his shoulders. He looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair out. The boy waited for twenty minutes before walking towards the door. He was going to explain to Asami, that he wasn't the betraying type. That he had everything wrong and maybe he would fight for whatever they had.

As he opened the door, Akihito stepped back in shock as he came face to face with a very familiar figure. One that shocked him to the core, but opened endless possibilities.

"Dimitri?" Akihito breathed in disbelief.

Akihito blinked extremely shocked at the figure standing before him. The sky blue eyes were gazing at him in a predatory and lustful way. The blonde hair fell just before his eyes, and the tight black top showed off the muscular body hidden beneath. After the initial shock subsided Akihito smiled brightly. He felt a tug at his heart, but he didn't know whether it was happiness or sadness.

"Akihito?" Dimitri whispered, his eyes never leaving Akihito's.

"Dimitri! Is it really you?" Akihito asked feeling confused.

Dimitri moved forward embracing Akihito into a tight hug. Akihito felt tears stream down his cheek but he didn't seem to care. Dimitri moved his thumb to wipe Akihito's tears away. He hated seeing him cry.

The pair broke apart and just gazed at each other. Dimitri chuckled at Akihito's shocked face.

"I've missed you so much" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Me too!" whispered Akihito.

"How did you find me?" he wondered.

"I will always find you" Dimitri said chuckling "that's what friends are for!"

Akihito felt anger rise in his chest as he voiced his thoughts "yeah... That was four years ago. What happened? Why did you suddenly stop being my friend?"

Dimitri frowned slightly angry "I never stopped being your friend. I'm sorry you thought that. After your father's funeral I was threatened" informed his friend.

"WHAT!" Akihito screeched.

"It was your mother, Akihito. She knew about my dodgy dealings and said I was a bad influence. It was either stop seeing you, or she would report me to the police. I'm sorry Akihito but I couldn't go to prison" Dimitri explained, his eyes filled with hurt and guilt.

Akihito's eyes widened, he gripped onto Dimitri's shirt as he felt himself sway. The pain in his heart grew increasingly. How he thought of giving everything up for his mother. But his mother had been a controlling witch from the beginning. She basically had run his life, instead of letting Akihito make his own decisions. This pissed of Akihito more than he could comprehend.

"I can't believe she would do this" Akihito whispered as he moved away.

Dimitri gripped his arm "I came back because I missed you."

Akihito narrowed his eyes, as thoughts of his mother controlling his life flew through the wind. Instead he asked the question which had been constantly nagging him "why now? It's been four years" he probed.

Dimitri stepped forward smirking "It wasn't easy finding you. I was in prison for three years as I eventually got caught. When I was inside, all I saw was you Akihito. I couldn't get you out of my head. It took me a few months to sort myself out.

"After that I vowed to track you down because…." Dimitri trailed off unable to continue.

Akihito gulped, his heart beating erratically "because..?"

Dimitri caressed his cheek lovingly "because I love you," he whispered.

Akihito froze unable to move as warm lips descended on his. He felt a flutter in his chest as he was pulled flush against his long-lost friend. The boy gasped when he felt the kiss deepen.

_Oh shit!_ Was Akihito's last thought, as he got lost into the kiss?

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Click _click_ click flash

"Did you get that Kazuko?" A voice asked.

Kazuko chuckled darkly "of course I did Taisuke!"

Taisuke laughed "good!"

"This is only the beginning. I'm not finished with Takaba Akihito or Asami Ryuichi!" Taisuke growled angrily.

Kazuko smirked but suddenly frowned "Boss!?"

Taisuke chuckled "After Asami sees the pictures and puts two and two together, he will NO longer be bothered about the cheating brat!" he seethed.

"Remember one thing Kazuko! Never cower away from anyone. Especially if it is a fucking yakuza" Taisuke said with a smirk.

Kazuko nodded as he stared at the camera. He smiled but it didn't really feel great. Somehow it felt like he was signing his own death warrant. The picture in front of him suddenly didn't seem worth it. Especially for the trouble coming their way.

The man with blonde hair wrapping his arms around Takaba Akihito, sealing his lips in an intimate embrace. Asami's latest conquest. Someone very important to the yakuza. Not many people saw it but unfortunately Taisuke did.

Taisuke wanted revenge and he was determined to get it. No matter whom he had to kill or hurt in the process. After all it was a life for a life. Taisuke wanted blood, and on top of his list was Tabaka Akihito.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Misumi chuckled darkly as she walked towards club Sion. So far so good, her plan seemed to be working fantastically. She presumed Akihito was with someone, but never in her life did she think it would be a yakuza.

_Damn it _she cursed.

Even Dimitri was an easy target to get rid of, but there was something about Asami that was warning her off. But Misumi was anything if not adamant and persistent when she wanted things to go her way. Akihito is her son and she only wants the best for him.

She stopped outside of club Sion and braced herself as she walked inside. Her eyes widened when her path was being blocked by two men in suits, who were now hovering over her.

"What's your business?" one man asked.

Misumi glared at them "I'm here to see Asami Ryuichi."

"What's your name?" the other man asked.

"Takaba Misumi," replied Akihito's mother.

The man dialled a number into his phone. After a few nods he hung up.

"Asami-sama will see you now. I'll show you the way" said a man as he gestured for her go inside.

Misumi nodded and walked inside. Instantly she could feel all eyes on her but she didn't care. Asami is a ruthless man, but she wasn't going to cower away especially when it came to Akihito.

The men stopped outside what looked like a small office, and one of the men knocked on the door.

"Enter!" called a voice through the door.

The men gestured for Misumi to walk inside as they followed after her. She walked inside with her head held high. She would show this man exactly who was the ruthless one between them two. As she looked at the yakuza her tough demeanour nearly faltered. The criminal was staring at her with cold and unrelenting eyes. She saw this expression earlier, but now he looked even cold.

"Takaba Misumi" Asami drawled coldly before turning to look at his men "leave us," he ordered.

The men nodded and quickly walked out, not wanting to get on the bad side of their boss, especially when anger was literally radiating off him.

Asami turned his cold gaze back to Misumi "you wanted to talk. So talk. Or has the cat got your tongue" he snarled.

Misumi narrowed her eyes as she glared in return "I want to know what your intentions are regarding my son."

Asami glared at her before laughing maniacally "Intentions. _Ha_. You should have asked me that when I first met him. I could have given you a more precise answer then" the yakuza chuckled before standing up and pouring himself a drink.

He downed the drink in one go "but now, even I don't know. Still it doesn't matter what my intentions are, because they don't concern you" spat Asami.

Misumi stood up before walking towards the yakuza "I would think very careful if I were you. You will leave my son alone or I will make your life hell."

Asami slammed the glass on the table before exploding, full of rage "I don't think YOU understand who you are talking to. Do you think I give a shit what you think? You come swanning here to take your son back, because YOU feel lonely. Where the hell were you four years ago? Now you suddenly think you make the shots in Akihito's life. Let me tell you one thing, that's MY job." The yakuza seethed.

Misumi clenched her teeth as she spoke "this is a warning Asami. Stay away from my son or I will report you to the police," she threatened.

Asami chuckled darkly "are you thick or just plain stupid. I own the police. So if I were you, go back to where the HELL you came from and let Akihito make his own decisions."

Misumi smirked as she walked to the door "you know it doesn't matter what you do. Akihito will be leaving with me, and then he'll get married to a nice young woman, be a lovely father to cute little children and YOU Asami will be a distant memory" she said chuckling as she slammed the door shut.

Asami gripped the glass tightly before smashing it against the door. With a heavy sigh he slumps on the chair and grits his teeth angrily.

_Bitch_

Who the hell does she think she's talking to? Damn it. _FUCK _cursed Asami. The yakuza's eyes widened as he finally realised he'd fallen deep in the pits of hell. _Shit_! Why? All for Akihito.

I can't let him go. I just can't. _Weird_ mused Asami. In all the years I have taken lovers, I have never felt so strongly as I do for Akihito. I can NOT let him go. _Never. _If Misumi wants a fight then she has it.

_Game on._

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Akihito moaned into the kiss but somehow it didn't feel right. He found he had closed his eyes and in a flash he fluttered them open and instantly froze.

_What?_ Shit! He was kissing someone who wasn't Asami. He raised his hands and pushed Dimitri away.

"Akihito?" Dimitri whispered slightly offended.

"I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't h-have k-kissed you b-back" Akihito stuttered visibly shaken.

Oh shit! I've cheated on Asami. _Oh god_. Oh no!

Akihito frowned and began pacing in the doorway. He could feel Dimitri's eyes boring into him, but he found himself not caring.

Dimitri felt absolutely heartbroken he had come all the way for Akihito after tracking him down that is. Just so he could confess his feelings and finally feel some happiness.

"Why? Why shouldn't you have kissed me back?" Dimitri demanded as he crossed his arms awaiting for some sort of explanation.

Akihito felt his eyes water as he sucked in a shaky breath "because I'm in love with someone else" whispered the photographer.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes suspiciously "what! Who?"

Akihito gritted his teeth "that's none of your business!" he snapped.

Dimitri sighed heavily "oh Akihito. I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy,"

Akihito smiled though it didn't reach his eyes "I know. Why don't you go inside, make yourself at home and I'll be back. I've just got to see someone."

Dimitri nodded "do you want me to come with you?"

Akihito shook his head frantically "No! No, don't worry I won't be long."

Dimitri frowned but nodded his head "Alright!" he said as he walked inside. He watched as Akihito tightened the jacket around him, before walking out into the night.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Akihito quickly picked up his pace determined to see Asami and make things right. He was more than ready to explain to his lover that he wasn't the type of person who would betray ones trust.

As he rounded the corner his eyes widened as he saw his mother walk out of club Sion with a smirk plastered on her face. Akihito clenched his fists feeling absolutely betrayed and angry with his mother's interference.

_She probably made things worse_ thought Akihito furiously.

Akihito waited for his mother to get inside the taxi and watched as the car drove off. He quickly walked up the steps to Asami's club. He gritted his teeth when he was stopped from entering. The boy looked up and sighed when he saw that it was Suoh and Akira, Asami's most trusted bodyguards.

"Tabaka what are you doing here?" Suoh asked raising his eyes brows.

Akihito sighed in annoyance "I came to see Asami."

Akira frowned and crossed his arms "Akihito he's not in the best of moods. Maybe you should come back later."

"Or maybe you could just let me pass" Akihito growled angrily

Suoh and Akira exchanged a glance, and then Suoh dialled his boss's number. With a few nods and sighs Suoh held the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Akihito go home, it's late. I will ring you tomorrow" Asami said through the phone

Akihito clenched his fists angrily "there will be no tomorrow. Do you know what forget it? Why should I explain myself to you? But let me tell you this Asami. I. Did. Not Betray. You."

"Akihito.." Asami growled.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter, because you already think so low of me. Then maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving. See you in a next life bastard" Akihito yelled before he stepped back from Suoh and walked away.

"Wait AKIHITO!" yelled Asami.

"Asami-sama he's gone" Suoh informed.

"Akira go after him. Its dark, makes sure he gets home safe" Asami ordered before hanging up.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Akihito didn't bother going home. He was extremely pissed and annoyed at Asami. All he wanted was to talk to the bastard, but it seemed like he wasn't worth talking to.

_Mother_ thought Akihito _she probably pissed him off._

He didn't know where he was going except that it was dark and dangerous. Akihito didn't even know he was being followed until someone bumped into him. With a sigh the boy turned around "look Suoh…"

Akihito froze, his eyes widened in pure fear as he came face to face with an unfriendly figure.

"Well well well, if it isn't dear Akihito" a voice sneered.

Akihito stepped back suddenly scared for his life and nearly fell onto the pavement. He turned around attempting to run, except he was gripped tightly by the collar and pulled forward.

"Tsk tsk really Akihito?" the man drawled.

Akihito glared at the man in front of him "what do you want?" he snarled.

The man smirked before revealing a sharp knife. Akihito sucked in a deep breath, his heart beating erratically fast. His eyes widened as he struggled in the man's tight grip. He felt the knife touch his skin as the man traced his features.

The man leaned in his ear "revenge Akihito. I want revenge" he whispered before plunging the knife into Akihito's side. He twisted it further and Akihito screamed louder before the knife was pulled out.

Akihito gasped at the painful intrusion which was causing him the most indestructible pain. He could feel the pain in his side enhance and before he knew it he was falling into the darkness.

"Akihito!" A known voice called out to him, before he fell down.

Akihito could hear the faint sounds of a gun firing and then he felt someone lift his head.

"Oh shit!" cursed Akira "Akihito talk to me. Please."

Akihito rasped breathing hard, he tried opening his eyes but to no avail. Akira slipped his jacked it off and rested Akihito's head. The bodyguard ripped his shirt and pressed on Akihito's wound, trying to stop the amount of blood loss.

"Asa-mi," Akihito whispered as he lost consciousness.

**__****~o0o0o0o~**  


Asami sighed heavily before standing up as he made his way to the door. He was tired, exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Akihito was angry at him, Misumi was demanding to leave her son alone and Asami was contemplating his options.

_Maybe I should just LET him go_ thought Asami. Kill two birds with one stone. The yakuza shook his head, this wasn't him. He never backed down from a fight. No. This was the drink talking, toying with his emotions.

_I. Did. Not Betray. You._

Of course he didn't. I know that, he knows that. But why didn't I say that, because I was so fucking angry. Akihito you couldn't betray me even if you wanted to.

_It doesn't even matter, because you already think so low of me._

Asami chuckled _Akihito low_. No. His lover was highest of them all. The boy could never be low in his eyes. _It doesn't matter_ mocked Asami. Oh Akihito, you have no idea. It matter's very much.

_Maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving._

Leaving? Oh so you've already given up on me. Huh Akihito? You're not going anywhere. Let tomorrow come Akihito, you'll find yourself caged in my arms, unable to even think of leaving. And not your mother or anybody else will pry you away from me. I hold your freedom in my hands. Akihito is mine, he just simply forgets.

_See you in a next life bastard_

Asami smirked _oh Akihito._ You still don't understand, I would follow you to the ends of the abyss. Whether it is this life or the next.

The yakuza stopped at the door, as he shook his thoughts away. He reached for the handle and yanked the door open.

Asami frowned, where the hell were the guards. He stomped his way to the main club. His eyes wandered around for Suoh and Kirishima but no-one was in sight. The yakuza sighed heavily as he dialled Suoh's number and waited for a response. His frown deepened and with a deep growl he snapped the phone shut.

As he was about to make his way to the exit, Suoh walked in. Behind him followed Kirishima who looked beyond nervous, both their faces grim. The bodyguards reached Asami and bowed.

"Where were you?" the yakuza demanded.

Kirishima cleared his throat nervously "Asami-s-sama a-a package was delivered anonymously. We went to check who sent it."

Asami narrowed his eyes "what was the package?" he asked.

Suoh fidgeted nervously, his face turning grey "an envelope" replied the bodyguard.

Asami clenched his teeth and held out his hand, for the offending object.

Kirishima cringed before sliding his hand inside of his suit. He revealed a brown envelope before uncertainly handing it to his boss.

Asami slid open the envelope before sliding his hands inside to see the contents. His hand reached the bottom as he pulled out _photographs?._

The yakuza narrowed his eyes, before freezing at the sight before him. Akihito with another man? Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal chorused through his mind as Asami's heart clenched painfully. His eyes raked the picture over and over, with the same result. Akihito had betrayed him. His eyes filled with anger and rage as he flicked through every picture. His lover embracing another man intimately, hugging him, kissing him, touching him.

Asami's golden orbs burned through every picture, as his hands clenched in fists. He gritted his teeth before scrunching a photo in his hand, and glaring as it slipped through his fingers.

_Weak._ Akihito made me weak, and then took advantage of our situation_. I will make him pay_ growled Asami. Little did he know, his lover was paying more than he could afford.

"Where is Tabaka?" spat Asami, his eyes filled with fury.

Suoh could feel the sweat fall off his face as he took a step back "I don't know. We've not heard from Akira."

Asami's eyes sparkled full of rage as he dialled into his phone. The yakuza gritted his teeth, waiting for his bodyguard to pick up. With an angry growl he snapped his phone shut.

"Get the limo ready" Asami ordered as he walked past his guards.

"ASAMI!" a voice yelled causing Asami to turn around.

The yakuza frowned at the sight before him. Akira stood there, trembling, his face white as a sheet and his hands covered in blood.

Suoh and Kirishima were at his side in an instant, trying to understand what happened.

Asami could feel his cold heart beat at an alarming rate. Whatever was coming? It. Was. Not. Good. The yakuza stomped forward quickly and stared at Akira's face, trying to read his thoughts.

"Akira! What happened?" Asami demanded as his eyes raked over his bloody hands.

Akira panted heavily slightly out of breath "Akihito…" he breathed.

Asami's eyes widened in disbelief, as his knees suddenly felt weak. He took a deep breath and gripped tightly on Akira's shoulders. He locked eyes with his bodyguard as he spoke.

"Where. Is. Akihito?" Asami pressed frantically.

Akira shuddered at the cold and demanding tone of his boss. But then again he didn't expect anything less. Akihito was everything to Asami, and even the yakuza didn't know the exact limit.

"He's been stabbed" Akira informed with tight lips.

Asami pushed away from Akira and narrowed his eyes "where is he?"

"At the hospital. He asked for you, before he lost consciousness" Akira explained through hooded eyes.

Suoh and Kirshima exchanged worried glances. After some time Akihito had really warmed to them. When they found out he was leaving, their concern for Asami intensified. Whenever Akihito was around, Asami changed. It wasn't a lot but it made him a better man. He was still the powerful and ruthless Asami, but this time he showed more emotion.

Asami stood frozen as his eyes glimmered with some turbulent emotion. He glanced at Akira before storming out of the club. Suoh and Kirishima ran after him.

The yakuza sat in the limo as he ordered Suoh to drive to the hospital. He had to see Akihito for himself; after all he was owed an explanation. But first he wanted Akihito in his arms, even if it was only for a little while.

Asami clenched his fists and lit a cigarette, exhaling the smoke. Someone was going to pay, dearly. Akihito was his, and nobody was going to take him away.

**__****~o0o0o0o~**  


Misumi stepped out of the taxi and walked up the stairs to Akihito's apartment. Bastard yakuza just complicated things. The damn yakuza was so blind at how deep he was falling. It seemed her son had captured his heart, and poor Asami has yet to realize how much.

She shook her thoughts away. It didn't matter Akihito was going to leave with her, where he rightfully belonged. As she walked inside, she instantly froze, her lips curling into a grimace.

"Ah Dimitri. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Misumi growled.

Dimitri who was standing in the kitchen, slowly turned around to face the woman he so loathed.

"Misumi what an ugly surprise" Dimitri spat as he crossed his arms.

Misumi glared daggers at the boy she so hated. He who had taken Akihito away from her, in his younger years. And now he was doing it again.

"I came to see Akihito" Dimitri said through clenched teeth. He decided it was best to leave the rest out. After Akihito had it out with her, he would finally understand that his mother was in fact a manipulative lying bitch.

Misumi laughed "oh and what. You thought you'd ride off into the sunset. Not on my watch laddie" she claimed.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes before he spoke "oh so I guess you missed the part where I kissed him, and he returned the gesture quite happily" he sneered.

Misumi growled angrily before stomping towards the young man "you will leave now Dimitri. I already warned you to STAY away from my son. I won't be so nice this time" she threatened.

Dimitri stepped forward, his eyes filled with hate "I've had enough of you and your snobbish comments. I don't give a shit Misumi. Akihito is old enough to make his own decisions and you need to either accept them or get the fuck lost" he spat before moving away towards the sofa.

Misumi felt her jaw drop as she clenched her fits angrily. She was about to give Dimitri a piece of her mind but a knock on the door interrupted them.

Misumi glowered at Dimitri who happily smirked in return. Akihito's mother made her way to the door and yanked it open. The man before her smirked evilly, and Misumi shrunk back frightened. As she was about to slam the door in front of him, a large foot in the doorway stopped her, making the attempt seem futile.

"Oh come on love. Is that a way to treat your lover?" the man sneered as he forced his way inside.

Misumi stepped back visibly shaking. The door remained open and Misumi made a run for it, only to be pulled back and thrown onto the couch next to Dimitri.

Dimitri stood up with wide eyes "What the hell?" he yelled.

Misumi shuffled back onto the sofa and glared at the man infront of her.

"Andrew what a-are you d-doing here?" Misumi stuttered wearily.

Andrew smirked as he caressed Misumi's cheek softly "I'm here for you!"

Misumi stood up beyond furious "are you mental? We are finished. Have been, since the last time I can remember" she snarled.

Andrew narrowed his eyes as he looked at his hands. Misumi stared at his hands and drew back, visibly scared. Dimitri's eyes kept flicking between the two, as he tried to understand what the fuck was going on.

"That was because of your brat. Akihito wasn't it? Don't worry my love; he won't be interfering with us again" Andrew smirked.

Misumi's eyes widened her face white as a sheet, as her heart beat erratically "What. Have. You. Done?" she growled.

Dimitri couldn't believe his ears, Misumi and this psychopath. Something about Akihito? Oh god. Somehow it didn't sound good at all.

Andrew's smirk grew "let's just say he won't be interrupting us anytime soon."

Misumi could feel bile at the top of her throat, as a cold sweat broke out. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she lunged towards Andrew. The two ended onto the floor and Dimitri grabbed the chance as he picked up a lamp and slammed it hard on Andrew's head. The man fought but Dimitri only slammed it again until he was out cold and bleeding.

Misumi curled herself into a ball as she moved away from Andrew. Tears fell from her eyes and Dimitri looked at the broken woman.

"Akihito! Oh Akihito what have I done?" Misumi wailed as the tears dropped like a waterfall.

**__****~o0o0o0o~**  


Asami trudged inside the hospital, where Akihito was admitted to after his stabbing. The yakuza ordered Suoh to step on it, in his desperate need to see his kitten. Akihito owed Asami answers and the yakuza needed them.

The yakuza snapped at the receptionist as he inquired about the whereabouts of Akihito. The woman froze before shakily explaining to Asami that a doctor would be with him in a few minutes.

Asami glared at her before pacing up and down in the hospital corridor. He was beyond angry at the pace of everything. He wanted to see his kitten, make sure the fire was still burning in his hazel eyes.

"Excuse me. Asami Ryuichi?" a voice called from behind him.

Asami whirled around and glared at the man dressed in white overalls. The doctor shrunk back from his intense stare.

"Yes!" Asami replied through clenched teeth.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously "Takaba Akihito is stable now. He had to undergo surgery due to the amount of blood loss. He has had a blood transfusion and is under 24 hour's observation" he explained.

Asami swallowed the unexpected lump in his throat as he spoke "where is he?" the yakuza demanded.

Suoh and Kirishima tensed at the tone of Asami's voice. The cold and ruthless voice he used when he was trying to control his emotions.

The doctor straightened his shoulders and locked eyes with Asami "he is in ICU and no visitors are allowed"

Asami moved so fast that the doctor didn't see it coming even if he wanted to. The yakuza was in his face and snarling angrily. "You have less than a minute to tell me where Takaba is, or I will sue your ass for everything your worth"

The doctor took a deep breath and peaked a glance at the very intense bodyguards. Kirishima glared at the doctor clearly saying 'do as he says'.

"He's in room 4 in the ICU" the doctor said with a sigh.

Asami sidestepped away from the doctor before following the signs to the ICU. Kirishima nodded at the doctor as he followed after the yakuza.

The yakuza stopped outside the ICU as his eyes wandered around for room 4. As soon as his eyes fell on the door Asami's feet moved automatically. He found himself standing outside the door but instead of walking in he stopped beside the window which showed the view inside of the room.

Suoh and Kirishima looked confused but stayed put leaving their boss to himself. Asami halted his eyes broadened as he looked upon the hospital bed. The yakuza gritted his teeth and clenched his fists full of uncontrollable rage. Anger which had bubbled ever since he thought Akihito betrayed him.

He felt his chest tighten painfully at the sight of his kitten. Akihito looked so vulnerable and fragile that Asami vowed to make the person pay, who had the courage to touch his lover. Asami moved away from the window and walked to his bodyguards.

"I want the person who did this alive. You are to bring them to me" Asami growled, his tone dark and dangerous.

Suoh and Kirishima exchanged a nervous glance "yes Asami –sama" they said in unison.

Asami nodded before walking to Akihito's room and stepping inside. The yakuza walked to Akihito's bedside and sat on the chair beside him.

He felt his eyes glisten, which was odd for him. He had never shed a tear, even for the people who died because of him. So why now? Why was he suddenly tearing up for some brat? Asami _sighed the same brat who made me a better man._ It was true; he had fallen for the boy. The insolent and defiant brat who wormed his way inside the yakuza's cold heart.

Asami cleared his throat preventing himself from having a moment of weakness. The yakuza chuckled _a weakness_. It's too late to prevent it from showing, because my weakness is lying in front of me wounded, he thought.

His eyes raked Akihito's still form, from top to bottom. Asami leaned forward his hand unconsciously found Akihito's as he brought it to his lips. The yakuza trailed soft kisses against his grazed knuckles. His other hand moved to tuck a strand of Akihito's hair away from his face.

"Akihito…." Asami sighed heavily "I'm sorry….but I can't let you go" he exhaled.

The yakuza stood up and cupped his cheek, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on Akihito's head.

"Come back to me, my cute Akihito" Asami whispered before walking to the door.

Asami glanced at his lover before stepping out of the room. He clenched his fits heatedly as he marched outside of the hospital.

"I want an hourly report on Akihito" Asami ordered as he addressed Kirishima "And two guards outside his room" he added as an afterthought.

Akihito wasn't going to be getting up soon, so it wouldn't be a problem in him trying to escape his guards like before. But that didn't mean someone wouldn't try to finish the job off. And Asami can't let that happen. Not even in a billion years.

"I want you to track Misumi Takaba. Inform her of Akihito's condition" Asami said through clenched teeth.

Asami cocked his head as he looked at Suoh "take me to club Sion. I want to speak to Akira and get the full report. Because when I get my hands on the bastard who hurt Akihito. Heads. Will. Roll" Asami ground out, as he tried to control the bubbling rage buried deep inside him.

Suoh and Kirishima exchanged a worried glance as they followed after their boss. Whoever touched Akihito just signed a death wish and Asami Ryuichi was the executioner.

_Oh yes! Hell was coming in the name of…..Asami Ryuichi._

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Misumi wiped her tears away; as she looked up at Dimitri with gratitude. Silently thanking him for knocking Andrew out. Instead he narrowed his eyes suspiciously making her frown. She wobbled slightly as she stood up and made for the door.

Andrew groaned on the floor as he clutched his bleeding head. His vision swarmed as he tried to sit up.

Misumi paused; walking up to him she yanked him by his hair.

"What did you do to my son? Where is Akihito?" Misumi questioned.

Andrew chuckled darkly as she tried to keep Misumi in his line of vision "I'm hoping dead. That way me and you can be together."

Misumi backed away and ran to the door. She needed to see her son, make sure he is alright. As she pulled the handle, she stared in shock.

_Asami _

The yakuza was standing there glaring at her coldly. But he wasn't alone. No! He brought reinforcements.

"What the hell do you want?" Misumi spat angrily.

Asami glared at her, before pushing his way inside Akihito's apartment. He received a phone call from Suoh telling him that Misumi was in the boys' apartment. Except she wasn't alone. The yakuza grew suspicious of her antics and decided to confront the bitch, for the last time.

The yakuza walked into the living room, his bodyguards and Misumi silently following him. His eyes fell on the figure lying on the floor and Asami grew apprehensive. But when he heard a gasp he looked towards the sofa and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Dimitri trembled at the sight before him. There was a yakuza in Akihito's apartment. Not any yakuza at that. But the Asami Ryuichi who was undoubtedly glaring at him.

Asami's eyes raked over Dimitri's trembling form before his eyes trailed back to the figure who was staring at Asami with wide eyes. The yakuza's eyes trailed Andrew's bloody hands and a sick feeling settled in his stomach.

Misumi slowly walked forwards putting herself in Asami's vision.

"Where is Akihito?" Misumi asked her voice filled with desperation

Asami ignored her, his eyes not leaving Andrew's bloody form.

"Who is that?" Asami growled.

Misumi gulped feeling as though hell was coming her way.

The yakuza narrowed his eyes "Akihito is in the hospital. If you care for Akihito, even a little bit. You will tell me who the fuck that is, and why he is covered in blood" Asami snarled his eyes not leaving Andrew's.

Misumi gasped feeling tightness in her chest "A-Akihito…is he okay? Please tell me he is okay" she begged.

Asami glared at her icily "first who is that man?"

Before Misumi could utter a word Andrew undoubtedly signed his death wish "ah so the boy's not d-dead….yet. D-damn" he cursed with a grin.

Akira walked forwards "Asami-sama that is the man who stabbed Akihito" he informed remembering the lowlife that ran off.

Asami turned his cold and icy glare towards Andrew, who was staring at Misumi like a lost puppy. Ah so they are lovers. _Too bad the last face he will see will be mine_ Asami thought with a promise.

Suoh, Kirishima and Akira exchanged fierce glances. Asami was going to kill the bastard, and the bodyguards were going to watch. What a fool Andrew was, if he thought killing Akihito was easy.

"Take him to the warehouse" Asami ordered his voice cold and dangerous.

Andrew's eyes widened as he realised he may have bit off more than he could chew. His eyes wandered around Asami as he finally realised he may possibly have signed his own death wish.

"What?" Andrew asked startled.

Asami smirked as he slid his jacket off. Andrew still in shock managed to sit up and stared at the yakuza.

The yakuza rolled his sleeves up, his eyes not leaving Andrew's as he spoke.

"Hold him" Asami growled menacingly.

Suoh and Akira walked towards Andrew who tried to shuffle away but in his weak state failed miserably.

"Misumi. Please, Misumi. I did it for us" Andrew cried his heart beating erratically fast.

Asami cracked his knuckles before landing a straight punch in Andrew's face. Andrew gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Blood pooled from his swollen lip and he flinched uncontrollable. Asami grabbed Andrew's hand tightly; he then started to break each finger, causing Andrew to scream in pain as he tried to pull his hand away. But Asami was less than finished.

Andrew cried out, thrashing in the bodyguards strong and firm grips. His eyes stayed on Misumi as he silently prayed for her to help him.

Misumi gritted her teeth, hating the display of torture in front of her. She unconsciously stepped forward and Asami paused in his torture as he rounded on her furiously.

"You want to help the bastard that hurt Akihito. What kind of heartless mother are you?" Asami accused as he glared at her darkly.

Misumi gulped and narrowed her eyes "you don't understand the full story" she snapped.

Asami yanked Andrew by the hair "I'm not finished with you, yet. When I do you'll be begging for death. But the funny this is I will be prolonging it and your life be painfully despondent" he snarled.

"Take him to the warehouse" Asami ordered as he lit a cigarette.

Suoh and Akira dragged a broken and struggling Andrew to his slow and painful demise which was too soon to come. Kirishima nodded his head as Asami ordered him to drive them to the warehouse, as he was going to see Akihito at the hospital.

Asami stubbed his cigarette and glanced at Dimitri, who had been quite through the whole ordeal. He could detect the fear in his eyes, and somehow it satisfied him. He would grill him about his intentions towards his lover, and if he was a problem the yakuza would be rid of it. He didn't need any witnesses, and the boy was literally a thorn in his side. He clenched his fists and walked over to the man, who Akihito so intimately embraced and kissed as though they were passionate lovers. Though that didn't matter until Akihito was able to justify his actions.

He put his hand in his suit pocket in such a slow pace, that everyone held their breath. Asami gripped the photograph tightly as he showed it to Dimitri.

The boy's eyes widened before he spoke "Why have you..-"

Asami narrowed his eyes darkly as he cut in "-got a picture of you with MY lover?"

Dimitri's jaw dropped as he backed away. He raised his hands in defence and gulped fearing for his life "look I-I didn't know h-he had a l-lover" he stuttered.

Asami chuckled darkly "really? Well maybe I should make an example today! Show everyone exactly WHO Takaba Akihito belongs to!" he sneered.

"You have one day to get out of Japan, before I hunt you down and make your life a living HELL" Asami threatened.

Dimitri felt his heart beating erratically as he stepped back. He could feel sweat fall off his face and his legs go weak.

"Starting now!" Asami accented.

Dimitri glanced between Asami and Misumi before running towards the door. As he opened it to walk outside Asami's voice made him freeze.

"Don't forget that Akihito is mine. So you can get those fantasies out of your head, or I will pay you a visit and I can promise it won't be futile" Asami promised coldly.

The yakuza smirked as he watched Dimitri tremble whilst walking out of the door. His cold gaze focused on Misumi as he spoke "I will take you to the hospital to see Akihito. Just remember that whatever happens next you have no say in it" he growled in a warning tone.

"Don't even think about opening your poisonous mouth" Asami threatened darkly as he shoved her inside the waiting taxi.

Asami sat inside the taxi as he lit a cigarette "I'm not stupid, there's more to your lover and it involves Akihito. Once at the hospital I want the truth. Don't even think about lying. Because when it comes to Akihito, I don't care who I have to hurt. That includes you Misumi. Be sure to remember that" the yakuza informed.

Misumi stared at Asami as she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was a mistake coming here. It seems she brought more trouble for her son and that was never her intention.

_I'll make sure Akihito's okay, and then I'll leave_ she concluded in defeat.

Misumi looked through the window as the taxi drove off _Asami loved her son, she could see it in his eyes. And he would protect him, something she had failed to do for some time._

**__****~o0o0o0o~**  


Misumi and Asami entered the hospital, as they arrived there seemed to be an eerie silence. The yakuza picked up his pace, feeling something was off. He stopped outside Akihito's room, and frowned upon seeing it unguarded.

"Stay the fuck here?" Asami ordered as he glared at Misumi.

Asami pulled his gun out, as he barged into his lover's room. The room was dark, except for a small light flickering next to his bedside.

Asami knew something was wrong. He paused when the door shut behind him, and a gun was pressed to the back of his head.

"It took you long enough, Asami Ryuichi" a voice sneered behind him.

Asami chuckled darkly "I didn't know there was a time limit" he sneered, as he twisted around, with his own gun pressed against his assailant.

The yakuza narrowed his eyes dangerously "So you know who you're messing with. What's stopping me from blowing your brains out?" Asami growled.

Another voice chuckled in the dark, as the lights came on "How about your lover?" another figure spat, as his hands threatened to switch of Akihito's machines.

Asami clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "who are you?"

"Why? Scared are we?" the figure next to the bed taunted.

Asami relaxed his shoulder's "Scared of you? Ha, ha. I'm a yakuza, and you are pathetic lowlife, that think they have one over me" he snarled before shooting his assailant in the head.

The yakuza walked towards Akihito's bed, gun still raised, ready to shoot "now who the FUCK are you? Because I'm pretty sure this was your idea? Your obviously brains because he was the brawns" Asami chuckled.

"You killed my brother" the other assailant growled.

Asami sat next to Akihito's bed, his gun pointed towards the man "and who may that be?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Daisuke!" the man growled out.

Asami narrowed his eyes darkly "you must be Taisuke. Your brother should have thought properly, before touching what is mine" he sneered.

The yakuza glanced at Akihito, and he could tell the boy was coming around "So what was your intention?"

Taisuke narrowed his eyes "A life for a life" he spat.

Asami raised his eyes brows questioningly "You harboured my money, didn't you? I suppose you sent me, those incriminating photos of Akihito? So was this step three of your plan? But as you can see I haven't gotten rid of him yet, have I?" the yakuza growled out.

The yakuza stood up; as Akihito tried to open his eyes "say hello to your brother" Asami sneered before plunging a knife deep in Taisuke's side.

Taisuke coughed as blood splattered out of his mouth "he w-will be y-your d-downfall" he chuckled as his body went limp.

Akihito coughed and winced, whilst fluttering his eyes open. Golden orbs started back at him, and Akihito could feel his heart beat erratically.

"A-Asami….?" Akihito whispered, in a hopeful tone.

Asami stared, as hazel eyes bore into his. The yakuza sighed in relief, happy to see some fire in his eyes.

"Close your eyes Akihito" Asami ordered.

Akihito stared, confused "A-Asami?"

The yakuza sighed "do it. Don't open them until I tell you to" he commanded.

Akihito could feel tears build up in his eyes, still nevertheless closed his eyes.

Asami gripped his phone as he rang Kirishima "get back here immediately. There's a mess in Akihito's room. Clean it up. I will take him to another room, now. I want a report immediately" he ordered.

The yakuza hung up and quickly wiped at the blood stuck to his hands. He walked to Akihito and gently picked him up. Akihito stiffened in his hold, but soon relaxed, having smelt Asami's scent.

The boy snuggled closer, as he buried himself in the crook of Asami's neck. The yakuza leaned down and kissed his forehead. As Asami walked outside, he silently told Misumi to follow him, and keep quite.

Asami stopped outside an empty room; he gently laid Akihito down onto the bed.

"You can open your eyes now" Asami told him, as he hovered over the boy.

Akihito opened his eyes, and gazed at Asami with love. The boy's hands moved to Asami's face, as he caressed his cheek.

Asami leaned down, his lips grazing Akihito's soft plush lips. The yakuza cursed his feelings, as he found his control slipping. Akihito lunged forward, his elbows now resting on the bed as he pressed his lips to Asami most desperately. The yakuza's eyes widened slightly before he deepened the kiss most intensely.

A loud cough broke their superior, as they reluctantly let go of each other, to face the intruder in the room.

Akihito narrowed his eyes, as he stared at his mother most angrily "mother" he growled.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Misumi stepped forward in an effort to console her son. Akihito only narrowed his eyes further as he glared at his mother, making her halt her steps.

Asami stepped back from his lover and poured a small glass of water. He handed the glass to his lover who smiled, whilst drinking from the glass. The yakuza sighed before sitting next to his lover on the bed.

"Get out!" Akihito suddenly yelled, as he locked eyes with his mother

Misumi frowned "Akih-"

Akihito saw red as he cut in angrily "don't! It's your FUCKING fault I'm in here. You came here and you brought that b-bastard w-with y-you."

Misumi gasped in disbelief "Akihito I-I-"

Akihito gritted his teeth "after everything he did to me. You still choose his side. You make me sick" the boy spat.

Asami watched and listened to the argument intently, he clenched his fists when a certain statement reached his ears.

"Everything he did to you? What do you mean, Akihito?" Asami demanded as he locked eyes with his lover.

Akihito felt his heart beating fast and quickly looked away, desperate to avoid his lover's demanding eyes.

Asami frowned slightly angered as he gripped Akihito by the chin. His intense stare tore through Akihito's stubborn walls as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

The yakuza growled low in his throat, as he finally understand the hidden meaning behind Akihito's words. In a flash Asami was standing up, the chair lay sprawled on the floor.

"You let him hurt your son" Asami seethed, not even trying to control his anger.

Misumi stepped back in fright, until her back hit the wall.

Akihito frowned slightly scared for his mother "Asami, don't."

"What happened? Why did he hit Akihito?" Asami ignored his lover and instead growled at Misumi, absolutely furious.

Misumi looked down "One day I came home and Akihito had a black eye. He told me it was Andrew and I was furious. But when I asked Andrew he said Akihito was lying, that he was looking for attention. That Akihito made it a-all- u-up…"

Asami sucked in a deep breath, the earlier anger, now reaching boiling point "you didn't believe Akihito. You didn't believe your own SON" the yakuza yelled, his eyes filled with pure hatred.

Misumi looked down in guilt and regret "when it happened again, I caught Andrew in the act. I broke up with him and never heard from him again, until today."

Asami closed his eyes, as he tried to suppress his anger, to no avail. His hand slammed against the wall, making Misumi cry out in shock and fright.

"You let, some fucking asshole, hurt your son. You disgust me. You filthy, rotten, attention-seeking, manipulative BITCH." Asami growled menacingly.

Akihito eyes widened at the profanities Asami was using to regard his mother with. He winced when he felt a slight twitch in his wound "Get the fuck out of here. Before I kill you. Don't even think about dragging Akihito with you" Asami snarled.

"Akihito is mine. And nobody is going to take him away from me. Not you, or Andrew or Dimitri" Asami smirked, as his eyes caught the slight gasp coming from Akihito.

Misumi looked towards her son in sadness "I'm sorry Akihito, for everything. I know Asami will protect you better than I ever could. But remember Akihito, I love you. I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what" she cried, before walking to the door.

Akihito felt silent tears roll down his cheek, as he watched his mother walk out "Mother, wait!" he cried.

Misumi paused at the door, and Asami watched with bated breath. Wondering if Akihito was going to make matters complicated by attempting to leave with his mother. No matter what he wasn't going to have it. Akihito was his, and Asami needed him, not that he was willing to admit it.

"I love you mother but I also love…." Akihito trailed off, unable to form the coherent word.

Akihito looked between Asami and his mother before looking down at his hands. Misumi smiled already a few steps ahead. She chuckled softly as she stepped outside, leaving the unruly lovers alone.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Asami smirked knowing too full well who his lover really loves. He cupped Akihito by the chin and locked eyes with him. The playful smirk gone, replaced with a predatory and lustful gaze.

"Who else do you love Akihito? Huh! Dimitri?" Asami sneered as he revealed the incriminating photo to his lover.

Akihito's eyes widened and he felt panic rise in his chest, as he desperately tried to pull away.

"WELL?" the yakuza snapped

Akihito cursed his carelessness, as tears rolled down his cheek "I l-love…."

The yakuza pulled Akihito forwards, his eyes blazing with fire "It was a mistake. I'm sorry" Akihito cried.

"Asami….I l-love you. I'm s-sorry" Akihito cried as he looked down, his tears now falling as right as rain.

The yakuza smirked feeling warmth spread into his cold heart. He made Akihito look his way before pulling him into a searing and possessive kiss.

"Took you long enough. I like you too, brat" Asami chuckled.

Akihito scowled, happy to hear that Asami did love him, in the usual yakuza way there was. Asami is a very prideful man, and Akihito smiled knowing, that was the only type of declaration he would get.

"Pervert bastard!" Akihito growled hitting him on the arm, playfully.

Asami groaned, Akihito's behaviour somehow unleashing the need to mark the boy as his. The need to touch and feel him, skin against skin.

The yakuza slowly crept forward, a mischievous and evil glint in his eyes. He lunged forward, pinning Akihito to the bed, as he began to ravish him.

"ASAMI!" Akihito yelled in shock.

"That's me" Asami chuckled as he kissed along his jawline.

Akihito groaned suddenly feeling very aroused "I want you..." he gasped as Asami began to kiss all the way down to his stomach.

The yakuza stopped and pulled away "tough, my cute Akihito. That's what happens, when you let other's touch you" he smirked.

Akihito narrowed his eyes before glaring at his lover "you fucking bastard..." he growled.

Asami lit a cigarette, exhaling the smoke as a breath of fresh air. As much as he wanted to ravish his cute Akihito, the boy was still in pain. The yakuza smiled at Akihito's sudden openness, and reminded himself to non-stop devour Akihito, when the boy was either tied down to the bed, or sexed up like he was now.

Yet first Asami planned to take care of Andrew, the man who dared to touch Akihito. And when Asami is finished, Andrew will be an incinerated corpse swimming in Tokyo Bay. But before the man is dead, Asami plans on making his life, full of immense pain and torture, before ending his miserable existence.

That would be a lesson to everyone, including Akihito's sorry excuse of a mother. That Takaba Akihito belonged to Asami, and that nobody, not even Dimitri was going to take him away.

**EPILOUGE**

Akihito is discharged from hospital the next day, and Asami hardly leaves him alone. If it wasn't for sex it would be just spending some time together. And to be honest it was a bit strange for Akihito. Ever since that conversation in the hospital, Asami has been slightly different, with his gentle touches and overly sense of concern. It unnerves Akihito, but it also makes him realise why he loves Asami in the first place.

The unruly lovers are seated at the table eating dinner but the atmosphere is discomforting as Akihito remains in an uncouth mood. The bandage covering his wounded side remains in place, to avoid an unnecessary infection. Even though the pain has lessened, Akihito remains on painkillers, as when he moves, it stings a little when pressure is applied on it.

"You're not going!" Asami deadpanned.

Akihito narrowed his eyes angrily "You can't stop me. I'm only going to visit Kou and Takato".

Asami slammed his hand on the table "You just got out of hospital yesterday, Akihito. If you have any self-preservation, even a little, you must understand where I'm coming from."

Akihito's lips turned into a pout "But…."

Asami growled low in his throat as he interrupted his lover "No buts. Except yours."

Akihito blushed "Pervert."

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert" Asami chuckled.

Akihito stood up and sat on Asami's lap, straddling him. He curled his hands around the yakuza's neck, pulling him forward.

"Please" Akihito pleaded, as his lips ghosted over Asami's.

Asami smirked, his eyes glinting with humour as he smashed his lips against Akihito's in an enthralling kiss.

Akihito moaned, as he struggled to breathe properly. Asami reluctantly let him go and caressed his cheek softly.

"No" Asami replied, as he picked up his lover and strode towards the bedroom.

He carefully laid Akihito on the bed, and tucked him in. Asami placed a soft his on his forehead.

"I've got a job to do. I want you to rest, and don't say you're not tired, because I know you didn't sleep well last night" Asami explained his eyes narrowing to slits.

Akihito tried to sit up but his shoulder slumped in defeat, when Asami glared angrily in his direction. The boy yawned tiredly as he rested his head on the soft pillows.

"K…Sami" Akihito mumbled, as Asami quietly slipped out of the room.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

The yakuza left his lover in the comfort of his bed, so he could distribute his agonizing revenge. Asami sat inside a warehouse, which was quite isolated, except or him and his men. There wasn't anything nearby or in the far distance, for Asami's victim to run to for shelter or protection. Not that Asami was going to let him get away or far enough to take a calming breath.

The yakuza sat on a chair, across from Andrew. He lit a cigarette slowly and leaned back in the chair. Asami's eyes trailed Andrew's form; the man was covered in bruises from top to toe but his eyes till remained fiery as ever.

"You touched Akihito's delicate skin with your dirty hands" Asami spoke coldly.

Andrew narrowed his eyes, as he shifted in the chair. Kirishima and Suoh stood behind Asami, both glaring at Andrew with repulsion.

The yakuza blew the cancerous smoke in Andrew's direction. The man glared back as he tried not to swallow the smoke.

Asami loosened his tie and slipped his jacket off. Kirishima immediately took his jacket, holding it like a good secretary.

"Suoh. Break his hands" Asami ordered, without taking his eyes off Andrew.

Suoh barely flinched at the order, as he rolled his sleeves up. He asked two men to hold Andrew whilst he attempted to break one hand at a time.

Andrew's eyes widened and the man began to tremble in sheer fright. He started to shake his head furiously as pathetic tears started to leak from his eyes.

Asami wasn't even unnerved in the slightest as his posture remained stoic. He glanced at Suoh who was about to start his torturous bone ruptures.

"Suoh. Break them slowly, I want to hear every crack" the yakuza said darkly, even as his face remained indifferent.

Suoh nodded his head "Hai. Asami-sama."

The guard held Andrew's left hand onto the chair tightly, before laying a deep and strong punch right across the knuckles.

CRACK

Andrew screeched in pain, as his hand burned from the strong force. He could barely feel his hand, and Suoh wasn't even finished. The guard moved onto the fingers, taking his time, which was painstakingly slow.

Crack, crack, crack, crack, and crack.

It was music to Asami's ears, as he savoured the cries coming from the pathetic mess, crying in the chair from across him. All the yakuza could think about, was what his young lover was feeling when things like this were done to him. He loathed Akihito's mother so much now, that if Akihito wanted, he wouldn't have a problem in killing her. Her behaviour and attitude as a mother alone was beyond inexcusable.

The yakuza watched as Suoh broke both of Andrew's hands. He listened with care at the man's cries, for forgiveness and it being a mistake. But Asami was beyond humoring him.

Asabi stood up and slowly began to circle Andrew, with angry and manic golden eyes. In a flash he yanked Andrew by the hair, pulling him back, before stubbing his cigarette right between the man's eyes. He didn't even sanction Andrew a second to grasp what happened, before he punched the man right in his left eye, sending him reeling to the cold floor.

Asami ordered his men to untie the pathetic grovelling piece of shit. The yakuza narrowed his eyes as the man curled into a ball, trying to protect himself from further harm. Only he had yet to realise, Asami was less than finished.

The yakuza stamped hard on the man's broken hand and grinded his heels with deep force. Asami smirked elatedly as Andrew squirmed and cried out in immense agony.

Asami pulled out a sharp knife, and with slow precision he dragged Andrew up by the collar. The man sobbed as he winced and flinched from the mere sight of Asami. Every little move to Andrew was like a bullet to the heart.

The yakuza leaned in his ear "If you think this is hell, you have yet to see the abyss" Asami growled coldly.

Andrew's eyes widened in confusion, and Asami only glared in his direction. The yakuza thrust the knife right into Andrew's heart, deeply and with excruciating tardiness. Asami twisted the knife so the bastard would feel and remember the pain, even when he's in hell.

Andrew gasped in shock and Asami could see the sheer pain in the man's eyes and it satisfied the yakuza greatly. With another deep and intense thrust, Asami pulled the knife out, letting the limp body fall to the floor with a thud.

"Let him bleed to death. Make sure that it is clear, who killed him and why" Asami said, his voice cold and void of any emotions.

The yakuza passed the knife to Suoh before putting his suit jacket on. He buttoned it up and walked towards the exit.

Asami paused at the door, and slowly turned around. His eyes suddenly turned dark, making the room, feel like a scene from a horror movie.

"Takaba Akihito belongs to me. Remember this, it might just extend your existence" Asami accented as his eyes trailed the ten men in suits, looking his way. All eyes remained stoic, but still held a flicker of sheer fear.

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

Asami returned to the penthouse, to be with his little bundle of mischief. The yakuza checked on his lover and was less than surprised to see him still asleep. The boy hadn't slept well last night, and it had obviously drained his energy the morning after.

The yakuza had a quick shower, ridding himself of the vile and disgusting microbes from Andrew's lifeless body. Asami scrubbed himself clean with intense force as he thought back to the fear in his men's eyes. They may have tried to hide it well, but Asami was not blind. He was glad they understood the meaning behind his words, which showed him, they would remain loyal, especially if they didn't want to receive the same death as good old Andrew.

Asami walked towards his and Akihito's bedroom. With slow and quite steps he walked into the bedroom. The sight of his lover curled into a ball made his heart do little jumps. Asami knew the reason but he just wasn't ready to admit it. He slipped into the bed, and gently pulled Akihito into his arms.

The boy moaned in his sleep as he tried to fit himself against Asami's body perfectly. Asami chuckled with mirth as he kissed Akihito's lips softly.

"Love you…."Akihito whispered sleepily

Asami smiled genuinely "You too, brat" the yakuza said, as he rested his eyes.

Akihito pinched Asami's nipple "watch it, old man"

The yakuza chuckled as he rolled over and pinned Akihito into the mattress "Who you calling old man, my cute Akihito?"

Asabi licked and bit at Akihito's neck, making the poor boy squirm uncontrollably. The yakuza bit down hard on Akihito's neck, making him gasp in surprise.

"PERVERT!" Akihito yelled, as he flailed his arms, in an attempt to escape his unruly lover.

Asami smirked "Looks like you're not tired anymore. I know what will make you tired soon enough…." The yakuza trailed off, as his lips continued to descend downwards.

"What? Eh OH-ASAMI" Akihito cried, as he was lost in ecstasy. Asami chuckled beside him, as his eyes lit up with malice.

**THE END**

_**~o0o0o0o~**_

_Love is like a fire_

_You don't know if it'll keep your heart warm_

_Or burn your house down_

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome. **

**Thank you**


End file.
